gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn
|image=Gundam_Unicorn_Poster.jpg; Poster Mobile_suit_gundam_unicorn_-_03_snap01.jpg; Titlescreen Logo_Mobile_Suit_Gundam_Unicorn.png; Logo |english=Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn |kanji=機動戦士ガンダムUC |romaji=Kidō Senshi Gandamu Yunikōn |shortname=MSG-UC |era=Universal Century |media=OVA |japanese start=February 20, 2010 |english start=March 10, 2010 |japanese end=May 17, 2014 |english end=June 23, 2014 |producer=Sunrise |chardesign=Yoshikazu Yasuhiko, Kumiko Takahashi |mechdesign=Hajime Katoki, Junya Ishigaki, Nobuhiko Genba, Yoshinori Sayama |artdirector=Shigemi Ikeda |storyscript=Yasuyuki Muto |director=Kazuhiro Furuhashi |music=Hiroyuki Sawano }} |Kidō Senshi Gandamu Yunikōn}} is 2010 theatrical OVA series based on the novel series of the same name written by Japanese author Harutoshi Fukui, with character and mechanical designs provided by Yoshikazu Yasuhiko and Hajime Katoki, respectively, and music by Hiroyuki Sawano. Synopsis The story begins in UC 0001, at the very beginning of human space colonization, with the Laplace terror incident, a major event that influences the course of human history forever. The main story takes place in UC 0096, three years after the events of Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack and seventeen years after the One Year War. Episodes Organizations Earth Federation *Londo Bell *ECOAS :Earth Federation Space Forces Special Task Group. A newly put together group that is in charge of hunting down the Neo Zeon remnants. Known as the Manhunter unit. Neo Zeon *"The Sleeves" :This is the name of the Neo Zeon remnants are known as. After the second Neo Zeon movement, the remaining Neo Zeon troops are gathered by Full Frontal at the ruins of a resource asteroid. Vist Foundation :The Vist Foundation manipulates the Earth Federation and Anaheim Electronics from behind the scenes. Hoping to create a new world, the Foundation attempts to hand over a certain secret to the Neo Zeon remnants known as the Sleeves. This will mean the opening of Laplace´s Box, which holds a great secret tied to the origins of the Universal Century. Anaheim Electronics :Anaheim Electronics is a fictional civilian manufacturing company originally produced a wide range of technological applications from consumer electronics to battleships and even space colonies. Bow Anaheim Electronics creating advanced mobile weapons for any faction that would be willing to pay, then selling the same technology to the former's enemy. Zeon Remnants :These are the military forces of the Principality of Zeon who remained on Earth despite the defeat and surrender of the Principality. Most are scattered across the Earth sphere, conducting guerilla attacks against the Earth Federation with military support from "The Sleeves". Characters Civilian *'Banagher Links' - A student at Anaheim Industry Technical School in the colony "Industrial 7". pilot of the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. Son of Cardeas with his second wife. *'Audrey Burne' - A girl from a noble family, whose life changes after she meets Banagher. *'Takuya Irei' - Another student of Anaheim Industry Technical School and also Banagher's roommate. Huge MS maniac. *'Micott Bartsch' - A girl who commutes to a high school adjacent the Anaheim Industry Technical School. She is the daughter of the head of industrial sector of Industrial 7. *'Tikva Sant' - Eldest son of Gilboa Sant. *'Kora Sant' *'Tucci Sant' *'Kai Shiden' - A veteran pilot of the One Year War, after the war he left the Federation Forces and began a career as a journalist. *'Beltorchika Irma' - A former member of Karaba, she works as a freelance police informer. *'Anna Links' *'Marie Zinnerman' *'Fee Zinnerman' *'Tom' *'Marco' *'Denis' *'Douglas Doillon' *'Ester' Vist Foundation *'Cardeas Vist' - Grandchild of Syam Vist, second generation head of the Vist family. *'Gael Chan' - He is Cardeas's secretary and bodyguard. *'Syam Vist' - He came into possession of a strange object called "Laplace" and through underworld connections he married into the Vist family and became the head of the influential Vist Foundation. Anaheim Electronics *'Martha Vist Carbine' - Cardeas' younger sister. She married into the Carbine family which established Anaheim Electronics. *'Alberto Vist' - A staff of Anaheim Electronics who board the Nahal Argama to stop the opening of the "Laplace's box". It is mentioned in the novel that he is Cardeas's son with his first wife. *'Aaron Terzieff' - An Anaheim Electronics engineer who participated in the RX-0 development project as part of the armor materials division. *'Bancroft' - A teacher at Anaheim Industry Technical School. Neo Zeon/"The Sleeves" *'Full Frontal' - The mysterious leader of the Neo Zeon remnant forces who is described as the "2nd coming of Char". *'Suberoa Zinnerman' - Captain of "Garencieres". *'Marida Cruz' - A female MS pilot of the "Kshatriya" on board the Garencieres. *'Angelo Sauper' - A MS pilot of "The Sleeves" and team leader of the Frontal bodyguards. *'Flaste Schole' - He is a crew member of the freighter Garencieres. *'Alec' *'Besson' *'Gilboa Sant' - He is a pilot of the Geara Zulu. *'Hill Dawson' - Captain of the Rewloola-class. *'Tomura' - A highly skilled mechanic on board the Garencieres. *'Savoir' *'Sergi' - A MS pilot of "The Sleeves" and one of the men assigned as Full Frontal's bodyguards. Earth Federation *'Ronan Marcenas' - Riddhe's father, an important member of the Earth Federation Central Council. *'Ricardo Marcenas' - Supported by the liberal group, he became the first prime minister of the Federal Government. Earth Federation Forces *'Riddhe Marcenas '- MS pilot of Earth Federation's Londo Bell team. *'Otto Midas' - The captain of the Londo Bell ship "Nahel Argama". *'Liam Borrinea' - A female officer and second in command. *'Daguza Mackle' - The commander of ECOAS 920 special force team dispatched to seize Laplace's Box in Industrial 7. *'Mihiro Oiwakken' - A newly appointed female officer on board the Nahel Argama. *'Hasan' - A military physician assigned to the assault landing ship Nahel Argama. *'Conroy Haagensen' - The second in command of the ECOAS 920 special forces team. *'Bright Noa' - A veteran of the One Year War, he is the commander of the Londo Bell forces. *'Meran' - A commander of the Ra Cailum, he is a veteran of the Second Neo Zeon War. *'Nigel Garrett' - A Londo Bell ace mobile suit pilot, he is leader of the elite Tri-Stars team. *'Daryl McGuinness' - A member of the Tri-Stars team, he is a skilled mobile suit pilot. *'Watts Stepney' - A mobile suit pilot of the Tri-Stars team, he has a fiery personality. *'Norm Basilicock' *'Sercel Mitukale' *'Jonah Gibney' *'Sydow Omoki' *'Utalde Husher' *'Bollard' *'Galom Gorga' *'Helm Converse' *'Homare' *'Nashiri Lazar' Zeon Remnants *'Loni Garvey' - Daughter of Mahdi Garvey, she holds a deep hatred of the Earth Federation, brought about by the death of her father. *'Yonem Kirks' - Leader of a group Zeon remnants based in New Guinea. *'Russet' Mechanic Vist Foundation Mobile Weapons *AMX-004G Qubeley Mass Production Type *ARX-014 Silver Bullet *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam **RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee **RX-0［N］ Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn Earth Federation Mobile Weapons *D-50C Loto *FD-03 Gustav Karl *MSA-003 Nemo *MSA-004K Nemo III *MSA-005K Guncannon Detector *MSN-001A1 Delta Plus *MSZ-006A1 Zeta Plus A1 *RAG-79 Aqua GM *RAS-96 Anksha *RMS-179 GM II *RMS-179 GM II Semi-Striker *RGM-86R GM III *RGM-89A2 Jegan Type-A2 (GR) *RGM-89D Jegan *RGM-89DEW EWAC Jegan *RGM-89De Jegan (ECOAS Type) *RGM-89S Prototype Stark Jegan *RGM-89S Stark Jegan *RGM-96X Jesta **RGM-96X Jesta Cannon *RGZ-91 Re-GZ *RGZ-95 ReZEL **RGZ-95C ReZEL Commander Type ***RGZ-95C ReZEL Type-C (GR) ***RGZ-95C ReZEL Type-C (Defenser a-Unit) (GR) ***RGZ-95C ReZEL Type-C (Defenser b-Unit) (GR) *RMS-106 Hizack *RMV-1 Guntank II *RX-160S Byarlant Custom *Zuck Support Units *Base Jabber *Hover Truck *C-88 Medea *''Clop''-class *''Columbus''-class (Alaska) *''Dogosse Gier''-class (General Revil) *Saberfish II *''Irish''-class *''Himalaya''-class *''Garuda''-class *''Nahel Argama'' *''Ra Cailum'' *''Salamis''-class *''Salamis''-class (early) *''Juneau''-class *Space Launch Neo Zeon (The Sleeves) Mobile Weapons *AMS-129 Geara Zulu **AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Guards Type) **AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Unit) **AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Gilboa Sant Unit) *AMS-129M Zee Zulu *AMS-119 Geara Doga **AMS-119 Geara Doga Heavy Armed Type *AMX-003 Gaza-C *AMX-006 Gaza-D *AMX-008 Ga-Zowmn *AMX-009 Dreissen *AMX-011 Zaku III *AMX-101E Schuzrum-Galluss *AMX-102 Zssa *AMX-107 Bawoo *MS-12 Gigan *MS-14A Gelgoog *MS-14J ReGelgu *MS-21C Dra-C *MSN-03 Jagd Doga *MSN-06S Sinanju *NZ-666 Kshatriya *NZ-999 Neo Zeong *RMS-106 Hizack *RMS-106CS Hizack Custom *RMS-119 EWAC Zack *YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu Support Units *''Garencieres'' *''Endra''-class *''Mad Angler''-class *''Musaka''-class *''Rewloola''-class Republic of Zeon Mobile Weapons *RMS-106 Hizack *RMS-106CS Hizack Custom *RMS-119 EWAC Zack Vehicles and Support Units *''Chivvay Kai''-class *''Musai Kai''-class Zeon Remnants Mobile Weapons *AMA-X7 Shamblo *AMX-101 Galluss-J *AMX-101K Galluss-K *AMX-109 Capule *MS-05L Zaku I Sniper Type *MS-06D Desert Zaku *MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai *MS-06K Zaku Cannon *MS-06V-6 Zaku Tank Green Macaque *MS-07C-3 Gouf Heavy Arms Type *MS-08TX/S Efreet Schneid *MS-09F/trop Dom Tropen *MS-09G Dwadge *MS-14D Desert Gelgoog *MSM-04G Juaggu *MSM-07 Z'Gok *MSM-08 Zogok *RMS-108 Marasai *RMS-192M Zaku Mariner Vehicles and Support Units *Base Jabber *Dodai YS *Dodai Kai *Dodai II *Fat Uncle *Luggun *[[LMSD-76 Gray Phantom|LMSD-76 Gray Phantom]] Civilians *Med *TOLRO-800 "Torohachi" *''Klimt'' Soundtrack Endings *''Ryuusei no Namida (Tears of the Falling Star)'' by Chiaki Kuriyama (Episode 1) *''Everlasting'' by Kylee (Episode 2) *''Merry-Go-Round'' by Chemistry (Episode 3) *''B-Bird'' by Earthmind (Episode 4) *''Broken Mirror by Boom Boom Satellites (Episode 5) *RE:I AM'' by Aimer (Episode 6) *''StarRingChild'' by Aimer (Episode 7) Picture Gallery 51YTNMy4XuL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Day of The Unicorn Blu-ray Cover unicorn-02.jpg|The Second Coming of Char Blu-ray Cover 61kYXp9Ak8L.jpg|At the Bottom of the Gravity Well episode 4 Gundam UC Episode 3 'The Ghost of Laplace' Posters.jpg|Gundam UC Episode 3 'The Ghost of Laplace' Poster Gundam UC Episode 3 'The Ghost of Laplace' Posters0.jpg|Gundam UC Episode 3 'The Ghost of Laplace' Poster MSG Unicorn - HQ Ep.4 Scan.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn: At the Bottom of the Gravity Well- Promo Poster Aposter4111.jpg|A poster of "At the Bottom of the Gravity Well" episode 4 d8f4d9e69921fae4b4f795d5d137712c1330083405_full.png|A poster of "Black Unicorn" l_4f8805ab54124.jpg|Black Unicorn Blu-ray Gundam UC Episode 3 'Space & Earth ' Posters.JPG|Gundam UC Episode 6 'Space & Earth ' Posters.JPG Gundam UC Episode 6' Posters.jpg Dvdunicorn.jpg File:Gundam-unicover-ova-1.jpg File:Gundam-unicover-ova-2.jpg File:Gundam-unicover-ova-3.jpg File:Unicorn-characters-1.jpg|''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' characters File:Unicorn-characters-2.jpg|''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' characters File:Unicorn-characters-3.jpg|''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' characters gundamunicorn70.jpg 352270j.jpg 69uc.jpg 55uc.jpg RTfdoWABvgwaa5zJj 1i g.jpg 10117uc3s.jpg 10117uc2s.jpg 10117uc1.jpg GundamUCep6 - NewtypeMovinOn.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn Episode 6 - Movin' On (Newtype) 1ga1.jpg Logo Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn Logo Production The adaptation of the novels was first announced in June issue of Kadokawa Shoten's Monthly Gundam Ace magazine, initially green-lit for the winter of 2014.Gundam Unicorn Anime Officially Announced (Updated) Release To days following the announcement of the OVA, it was reported that there would be a simultaneous English release. Report: Gundam Unicorn Planned for Simultaneous World Release See also Media ;*''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' (Light Novel) ;*''Mobile Suit Gundam UC: The Man Who Could Not Ride the Rainbow'' (Manga) ;*''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn Bande Dessinee Episode: 0'' (Manga) ;*''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Bande Dessinee'' (Manga) ;*''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn: The Noble Shroud'' (Manga) ;*''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn The Truth of E.F.F.'' (Manga) ;*''Mobile Suit Gundam UC Testament'' (Manga) ;*''Mobile Suit Gundam U.C. 0094: Across the Sky'' (Manga) ;*''Mobile Suit Gundam U.C. 0096: Last Sun'' (Manga) ;*''Mobile Suit Gundam UC MSV Kusabi'' (Manga) ;*''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn 4-koma'' (Manga) ;*''I Live Gundam UC'' (Manga) ;*''Mobile Suit Gundam UC: The War After the War'' (Novel) ;*''Mobile Suit Gundam UC: Phoenix Hunting'' (Novel) ;*''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' (PS3 Video Game) ;*''Mobile Suit Gundam UC Prismatic Mobiles'' (Guide Book) ;*Human Capital ;*'Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096' (TV Anime) ;*''Mobile Suit Gundam UC: One of Seventy Two'' (Short Film) ;*'Mobile Suit Gundam UC: A Phantom World' (Short Film) ;*'Mobile Suit Gundam UC Perfectibility' (Short Film) ;*'Mobile Suit Gundam UC: Neo Zeong Strikes Odaiba!' (Short Film) ;*'Gundam Unicorn Mobile Suit Variations' (Mobile Suit Variations) ;*'Lion's Return' Notes To be added References External links *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn on Gundam-Unicorn.net*Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn on Anime News Network.com *Gundam Uniocrn Episodes (limited by region) ja:機動戦士ガンダムUC Category:Series